Carcharodontosaurus
'Carcharodontosaurus' (meaning "''Jagged-Toothed Lizard") is a genus of carcharodontosaurid theropod dinosaur that originated during the Middle Cretaceous period in what is now Africa. A close relative of the South American predatory dinosaur Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus was a powerful carnivore that measured around 13 meters in length and weighed 6 tons, making it one of the largest theropod dinosaurs of all time. It is famous for its teeth, which strongly resemble the teeth of a great white shark, hence its name. Carcharodontosaurus was first encountered in the episode "Battle for Dominance", where a pair was rescued from Africa around 100 million years ago. They reside in the Park. Facts Era & Discovery Carcharodontosaurus lived in Africa during the Middle Cretaceous period, around 113–90 million years ago. One of the top predators of its time and region, Carcharodontosaurus was the natural rival of Spinosaurus. They were first discovered in 1924. Physical Attributes Carcharodontosaurus was one of the largest predatory dinosaurs that ever walked the Earth. Standing 15.5 feet (4.72 m) tall, measuring 42–44 feet (13 m) long, and weighing up between to 6–11 tons (12,000–22,000 lbs.), Carcharodontosaurus was the fourth largest carnivorous dinosaur of all time. The only ones as large as or larger than them are Spinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus rex. It was a carnosaur, related to Allosaurus, Australovenator, and Giganotosaurus. It had somewhat short arms with 3 sharp talons on each hand. It had long, powerful legs, suggesting speed for such a big animal. The shark-toothed lizard also had a long tail designed for balance while moving, and to help even out the weight in its huge head. Carcharodontosaurus had a long, thin skull that measured 5 feet (1.8 m) long, currently making it the theropod with the second-largest skull, right after its close cousin, Giganotosaurus, and was armed with over fifty 20 cm, blade-like teeth in its powerful jaws. Hence their name, when they were discovered, the sharp, serrated teeth of these meat-eating dinosaurs possessed matching characteristics, in fact, strong resemblances to the teeth of a Great white shark (or known by it's scientific named Carcharodon carcharias). Ergo, Paleontologist named the dinosaur Carcharodontosaurus. Behavior & Traits Like some theropod dinosaurs, Carcharodontosaurus hunted in pairs as opposed to packs but was a solitary hunter. They often competed for food against their natural adversary, Spinosaurus. When hunting in pairs, these predators could not only bring down the sauropod dinosaurs of their environment but also fight off a single Spinosaurus. Like other theropods, Carcharodontosaurus generally attacked the sick, weak, old, and slowest members of a herd of herbivorous dinosaurs. Armed with cunning and serrated, jagged teeth the size of knives, they struck at their own will with incredible force. Journal Entry Gallery 3x4_Giganotosaurus_72.jpg 3x4_GiganotosaurusMain.png GiganotosaurusPrimeval.jpg Trivia *''Carcharodontosaurus'' is the fourth largest predatory dinosaur in the park, as well as the second member of the Carcharodontosaurids to be rescued. *The sound effects of Carcharodontosaurus were a mix of lion, crocodile, and elephant sounds. Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Wildlife Category:Largest Carnivorous Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Carcharodontosaurs Category:Allosaurian